


Pinkberry Lemonade

by kadabralin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabralin/pseuds/kadabralin
Summary: Chloe finds Brooke's vibrator and decides it needs to be used.





	Pinkberry Lemonade

It was a Friday night and they were supposed to be at a party.

Supposed to be, because Jake had broken up with Chloe again, and it was Brooke's responsibility to calm her down, lest the entirety of Middleborough be reduced to rubble and flames by Sunday. There was no benefit to spending the evening surrounded by their peers; in her current state, Chloe was more inclined to seek petty revenge, or worse, involve innocent civilians in her crusade. To mitigate any potential disasters, Brooke had taken Chloe home with her, instead. And instead of dancing, or drinking, or playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, she was home, seated on the edge of her bed, watching Chloe burn a hole in her rug as she spat venom and vitriol about Christine.

"Who does that tramp think she is!?"

"I don't know."

"First, she tries to date Jake, and then she breaks up with Jake for Jerry-"

"Jeremy-"

"And _then_ she dumps him, and now she has the audacity to try and date Jake again? And Jake _accepts_? We've only been broken up for twenty-hours. _Twenty._ She's a life ruiner! That's what she is."

This sounded suspiciously similar to the rant Chloe had given her about Madeline a few years ago. Angry, simplified, and a distorted reiteration of events. Brooke knew better than to point it out.

"Maybe Jake will change his mind."

"He better. I'm not waiting around for him forever."

Chloe said that last time.

"W-well, maybe... Maybe this is better?"

"Better? How is this _better_? Do you know what Jake said to me? He said I was ‘mean’ and ‘unsupportive’." Chloe emphasized the criticisms with finger quotes as if they were completely outlandish and inaccurate. Sometimes Brooke wanted to point out that Chloe _was_ mean, and wondered if she’d be opposed to it. She was definitely too afraid to find out.

"See, he obviously doesn't appreciate you. You deserve better."

Chloe sniffed. "I do, don't I?"

Brooke internally sighed in relief. The anger phase, always long and grueling, was finally dwindling. All she had to do was supply Chloe with an adequate amount of praise until her mood was relatively pleasant, and then they could actually enjoy their sleepover. Brooke had been to Sephora last week and there were a lot of new products she wanted to try. It could be a spa night, and they'd do those weird, Korean face masks, try a few sweet-smelling moisturizers... And deep down, Brooke secretly hoped Chloe would be happy enough to do Brooke's hair, something that didn't happen very often but was always intimate and tingly, nails gently scratching her scalp and tugging on the strands, giving her goosebumps.

They weren't anywhere close to that, yet.

"God, I have a fucking headache now. Do you have any more Vicodin leftover from your dental surgery, or did you waste it all on that Tom guy?"

Brooke had been distracted, briefly lost in her fantasies of a night not filled with yelling, and she hadn't noticed that Chloe had pulled open her lingerie drawer.

"W-wait, Chloe, don't-" It was too late to stop her from rummaging through the neatly folded pairs of underwear to uncover Brooke's personal stash of drugs and alcohol. Instead, Brooke could only watch in shame and horror as Chloe produced a small, pink box, decorated in a pretty bow, and tossed the cover aside.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I told you not to-"

"Seriously, Brooke? You bought a _vibrator_?"

The small, silver object glinted in the light as Chloe held it up and scrutinized it with narrowed eyes. Brooke wanted to die or sink into the mattress, or maybe stop existing altogether.

“It… I…” Brooke’s tongue felt thick, words sticking in her mouth, too embarrassed to emerge. “I haven’t _used_ it yet…” Which was true, she hadn’t. It arrived in the mail and Brooke had immediately stashed it away. Chloe made a noise, some kind of judgemental scoff, and she waved the vibrator around in the air like a silver baton.

“You haven’t even used it yet?” Chloe had shifted her gaze directly to Brooke, and Brooke felt like she was withering under it.

“Yeah…?” Was Chloe mad? Disappointed? She couldn’t tell, exactly, but none of this was her business, anyway. She really wished Chloe would just put it away and pretend she hadn’t found it. Brooke waited for a response, something scathing and sharp, but when Chloe’s glossy mouth briefly moved she seemed to stop and reconsider her words. She looked back down at the vibrator and tapped the metal surface with her bright purple nails.

“Don’t you think it’s time we test it out, then?”

“T-test it out?” Brooke gulped, stomach fluttering nervously. “We can’t do that!”

“God, don’t be such a prude, Brooke.” Chloe pointed the vibrator toward her in a semi-threatening manner. “It’ll be fun. And I need something to take my mind off all this Jake bullshit. Don’t you want to cheer me up?”

Brooke hunched her shoulders and fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. “I guess…”

“What’s with the attitude? Do you _want_ me to be miserable?”

“No! No, it’s… You know, Daddy's home. He’ll hear something…”

Chloe’s eye roll was practically audible. “Not if we’re quiet about it. Now lay down already.”

She had no more defenses or anything else to say. It was better to just do as she was told, or else Chloe would direct her anger at her instead of Christine. Brooke hated when Chloe was mad at her. Besides, Brooke told herself as she scooted back against the pillows, this _could_ be fun… Hopefully.

Maybe.

For what felt like a genuine eternity, Brooke sat there and stared at Chloe while she methodically fiddled with the vibrator. It almost felt like staring down the barrel of a gun, but neither Chloe's eyes nor intentions were trained on her. Chloe turned it around in her fingers, tapped the button on the side, clicked her nails against the shiny surface again. Then she finally turned it on, the noise like a gunshot, making Brooke flinch.

Chloe’s lips pursed in a soft, contemplative way, tongue flicking out like a snake, wetting her lips as she clicked through the various speeds and settings.

And then Chloe reached over for Brooke’s hand, shoving the vibrator into her palm.

“Here, try it out.”

Brooke balked, hand closing instinctively around the small device, and sat up stiffly.

“Me?”

It was a dumb question. She could see it plainly on Chloe’s face. “Uh, _yeah_ , it’s _your_ vibrator. I’m not going to use it, so show me what it can do.”

Resistance was futile.

Brooke shuffled back against the pillows, fingers already sweating around the vibrator, and she nervously pulled up the hedge of her nightgown. Brooke’s underwear was pink and lacy, one of her favorites, and she ignored the slight twinge of shame remembering that they were her favorite because Chloe had commented on them, once, while she was wearing them, saying she was “holy shit, uber-sexy, Brooke.”

She only wore them when she knew Chloe was spending the night.

Except now they had to come off.

Brooke glanced up at Chloe, kneeling on the bed in front of her, who looked back with an impatient and expectant expression. The underwear, with all its frills, was left, forgotten, on the floor.

“Jesus, Brooke, hurry up.”

“Augh, God, _okay_!” Brooke huffed, exasperation rolling off her tongue before she could cull it. She was nervous, and Chloe was being so _pushy_... Though the true source of her irritation was actually Chloe's lack of commentary on her underwear. No compliments, no praise, just _hurry up_.

Brooke didn't know if she wanted to get this over with fast or drag it out to annoy her further.

A few more seconds of hesitation and she ignited the vibrator with a quick press of a button. The vibration felt a little weird between her legs and it tickled a little as it moved against her skin. In an effort to ignore the fact that Chloe was _watching_ , Brooke focused on spreading her legs a little more comfortably, testing parts of the sensitive skin with light touches of the vibrator. It was on the lowest setting, nothing but a soft and gentle hum because that's all Brooke's shrinking bravery could muster. Brooke prodded a few times, at the outskirts of her labia, testing out the sensation more, and she didn't move it to the most sensitive part of herself until Chloe made another impatient, irritable noise.

It wasn't as dramatic as she's initially envisioned it would be. It was a foreign sensation, to be sure, but caused gentle, tiny delicate shockwaves of pleasure while Brooke pressed the tip of the vibrator against her clit. It was slightly uncomfortable; she wasn't exactly wet, and Chloe hadn't given her any indication that she'd be willing to wait for Brooke to dig out where she hid her lube. (It was, of course, in an entirely different location than the rest of her stash. Chloe had compared her to a squirrel once, hoarding things away in different corners of the room, sometimes forgotten until accidentally uncovered.)

(Like now.)

The initial bubbling anxiety and nervousness ebbed away slowly as Brooke relaxed a little more into the sensation. This wasn't bad at all, and she didn't know why she'd been nervous about it to begin with, Chloe's presence aside. Brooke had masturbated before, plenty of times, even when she had a boyfriend, but something about using a toy to get the job done just seemed dirty. Wrong. An extra layer of sad and desperate. Only losers who couldn't get any masturbated, obviously. And Chloe had found proof of it, practically sneered when she opened the box, laughed.

There was also the fact that sometimes, occasionally, maybe just once in a while... Chloe was the subject of her fantasies while she touched herself. Brooke would never, ever admit as much to Chloe herself, of another living soul. Chloe was her best friend, and that was _weird_. Brooke didn't want to be _weird_. Chloe would think it was weird. Except here they were, right now, Brooke exposed in front of her best friend, her hot and sharply malicious best friend, watching her like in one of her fantasies. Brooke circled the vibrator slowly around herself, relaxing into it even more, closing her eyes with a soft moan.

Brooke allowed herself to sink into the safety of fantasy, spurred on by the gentle vibrations of pleasure ad the idea of Chloe watching no longer a pure embarrassment, but an actual turnon.

She imagined Chloe leaning in closer, over her, close enough so Brooke could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla sugar body spray. Chloe, with her perfectly manicured and painted nails, gliding slowly up her stomach and down her thighs. Chloe, pressing kisses into her chest and the swell of her breasts, tongue on Brooke's nipple, slowly sucking. Chloe, pulling away only to whisper in her ear, and saying, "God, you're so fucking hot, Brooke."

Instead, Chloe said, "Jesus fuck, Brooke, you're so fucking boring." 

It was a sledgehammer smashing into a mirror, shattering the illusion in a shower of glass. For a moment it felt like Brooke had been kicked, entirely winded by the sharp contrast between fantasy and reality. She looked up in full indignation, too startled to be anything other than upset. Brooke blinked at Chloe’s stupid, selfish face, lips turned down at the edges and nose wrinkled.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” The vibrator still buzzed gently in her palm, though Brooke wasn’t touching herself with it any longer. “I wasn’t aware there was a, you know, standard I had to uphold.”

Chloe breathed a laugh, something between disbelief and amusement. “God, chillax. I wasn’t being _completely_ serious.” When Brooke’s disgruntled expression didn’t change, Chloe rolled her eyes and uncoiled from her kneeling position. “Here, let me show you how to _really_ do it.”

Before Brooke could protest, Chloe had snatched the vibrator from her hand and scooted closer, other hand gripping her hip. Chloe’s nails dug slightly into the delicate skin.

“Wait, Chloe– Oh!”

When Chloe pressed the vibrator between her legs again, she’d increased the intensity. Not to the highest setting, only the middle tier, but it was enough of a difference in sensation to make Brooke’s hips buck involuntarily, her gasp of surprise shifting to a shaky moan. Brooke’s earlier irritation quickly melted away, face flushed as she looked up at Chloe’s satisfied smile.

“See, I told you. This is so much better, right?” She practically cooed, and Brooke managed to choke out an agreement between spurts of vibrant, buzzing pleasure that almost reverberated through her skull. “I’m your bestie, I want you to use it right.”

If Brooke were capable of clear thoughts, she’d wonder about whether or not it was actually normal for “friends” to use sex toys on each other, but as it was, Brooke couldn’t think of anything else besides the way Chloe was looking at her. Hungry, a tiny crease between her eyes that betrayed careful determination, sucking her lower lip between her teeth. Chloe circled the vibrator against her slowly, and then faster, pressing it in and then away with practiced ease. (Had Chloe done this before with someone else? Brooke quickly banished the thought.) She was wet now, completely aroused, and the slickness made the sensation even better than before.

She’d managed to get a few guys to go down on her before. Most of it had been clumsy, some of it out of obligation than actually getting Brooke off properly. Once, with one of the football players, it’d been _really_ good, and this reminded her of it… Except this was better.

A lot better.

The orgasm came on almost too quickly, and Brooke was almost disappointed after. She flung a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, and then she was left there completely deflated, breath heavy and heart thundering in her chest. There was silence, suddenly, the buzz of the vibrator abrasively absent. Brooke swallowed a few times as she looked up at the ceiling, and finally, after what felt like a grandiose eternity, moved to sit up.

Chloe immediately shoved her back down, hand clawing at her hip, and she tugged Broke into position.

“We’re not done here yet.”

“But I already…”

Chloe’s lips, now absent of their earlier gloss, were red and a little plump from biting on it earlier. Her eyes had narrowed, dark under her glittery fake lashes, and her voice had dropped to something huskier. And that was the last thing Brooke saw before Chloe turned the vibrator back on, set to its highest velocity, and pressed it between Brooke’s thighs again.

It was a sudden jolt, bliss mingled with something that was just _too much_. Too much sensation, oversensitive and almost painful. Brooke yelped, squirmed, but Chloe’s talons dug in a little deeper into her hip, keeping her in place, and Brooke was helpless. So helpless all she could do was close her eyes, fling an arm over her head, and tightly grip a pillow.

Chloe moved the vibrator around more energetically than before, holding it in place against her until Brooke was sure she’d cry, and then away, tracing it up her thigh, down the crease of her leg, teasing it inside of her. That part was the most surprising, because it _tickled_ , so much that Brooke squirmed more than before, causing a near-flustered “ _stop moving so much_ “ from Chloe.

And then, after all that, she’d flick it back up against her, starting the process all over again. By the third time Brooke was panting, and it was a lot harder to keep her moans quiet and contained.

“Chloe, fuck, please…” She didn’t really know if she was begging Chloe to stop or to keep going. When she finally opened her eyes again, during a brief reprieve of the vibrator making a slow trail up her inner thigh, Brooke realized Chloe had retracted her claws from her hip. She took a moment to investigate, tilting her head up to see Chloe’s free hand slipped into her underwear. She was touching herself, and when Chloe noticed her looking, her smile flicked up into something smug.

“You’re such a slut, Brooke.” Her voice was heavy and thick, breathing labored, and Brooke briefly wondered how long Chloe had been touching herself. “A big fucking slut.” Brooke whimpered, and Chloe pressed the vibrator against her clit again.

This time Chloe didn’t move it away, didn’t tease or skirt it around as she had been, just pressed it against her, until Brooke actually _did_ cry. She exhaled sharply, white-hot heat filling her abdomen, toes curling into the sheets. Instead of writhing, her whole body stiffened, back arching and thighs pressing and twisting together, as if to keep Chloe’s wicked hand there, even though that was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

“I-it’s too much,” Brooke whimpered, after most of the intensity passed, and she was compelled to roll onto her side and curl into herself, fingers gripped into the bedsheets. “Oh my God, it’s too much.”

She sank against the mattress in relief when the sound of the vibrator died and Chloe’s hand moved away. Brooke looked at the wall for a minute, highly aware of how fast she was breathing and how sweaty she was. The vibrator was gone, but she could still feel a throbbing sensation, not wholly pleasant.

Almost like rugburn, but nicer.

She felt the mattress shift from Chloe moving on the bed. “Wow, that thing has a lot of power for something so tiny. My whole hand is tingling.” Brooke finally rolled back over and sat up, eying Chloe as she flexed her hand. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Chloe looked over and smiled. It wasn’t mean, or taunting, or sharp. Just sweet, and genuine, and Chloe looked flushed and satisfied, all traces of her earlier ire gone.

“I told you this would be fun–” Brooke grabbed Chloe’s face, a little clumsily, and kissed her. Her mouth was soft and warm; Brooke could smell the strawberry shampoo like she’d imagined, mixed with sweat. It’d been spontaneous, an unsteady decision to match the way she felt entirely about how she currently felt. In her fantasies, Chloe always kissed her back, dramatically and forcefully, like in the most schmaltzy romance movies she watched. Except, unlike her dreams, Chloe just shoved her away instead.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I-” Brooke’s face went a deep shade of pink. “Well, I mean, we did just…”

“Uh, I’m not _gay_ , Brooke.”

She floundered for a moment, perplexed. “But-”

“It’s only gay if we kiss, _duh_.” Brooke had, not for the first time that evening, no response. “Besides, I have to figure out how to patch things up with Jake, not play baby lesbians.”

“O-oh, okay.”

“That was fun, though, right?” Brooke nodded. “Anyway, I’m going to take a shower. Maybe I’ll send some pics of me in a towel to Travis, God, he’s like _so_ desperate. Jake will definitely get jealous.” Chloe got up from the bed, and just like that, disappeared from the room.

She’d left the vibrator sitting on the bed.

Brooke gathered it up, along with its box and her discarded underwear, and shoved them all into the lingerie drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gals being pals.


End file.
